


Team Minato's Mix-up

by ohayohimawari



Series: The Kumade Toriichi Arc [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys and Kicking, Crack, Funny, Gen, Humor, IT COULD HAPPEN, Kakashi Has Had It With This Guy, Konoha's Newest Cafe, Minato Nopes Out, No Angst, Poor Kumade, Poor Rin, Team Minato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: The continuing saga of Kumade Toriichi. This time, Kakashi's teammates are drawn into his nightmare.
Series: The Kumade Toriichi Arc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Team Minato's Mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly drabble featuring my favorite knock-off ninja: Kumade Toriichi.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this for the ridiculous piece of crack fanfiction it is. And if it made you laugh, please tell me so in the comments section!
> 
> I do not own these characters; I'm having a wonderful time exploring them.

“Wow, it was really nice of you to spend the afternoon with me, Kakashi,” Rin blushed as the pair walked to her home.

Her escort hummed noncommittally, shrugging his shoulders.

“I mean it, really, especially since you’re not feeling well,” she glanced sideways at him, concerned. “I think you should have a nurse check your cold; it might be worse than you think. You don’t sound like yourself at all,” she fussed.

He covered his mouth with his hand, even though it was already covered by the fabric mask he wore, and coughed.

“Well, this is my house,” Rin sighed and stopped walking. “I’d invite you in, but I’m pretty sure my Dad would put you through the wringer, since he didn’t meet you before our date, and because he’s in the Interrogation Division,” she laughed.

The boy’s eyes widened in apparent fear, and he withdrew his arm from her grasp.

“Oh, don’t worry Kakashi; he’s not _that_ bad—”

“**Kumade!**” Another adolescent’s voice was heard just before its owner appeared, and with one flying kick, he sent Rin’s date soaring five yards back. The unfortunate boy landed hard, then scrambled to his feet and ran off.

Rin’s jaw dropped in shock. She snapped it shut as she rounded on the intruder. Then, it dropped open again. “Kakashi?” She gaped.

“Yeah,” he huffed as he glared at his lookalike’s fleeing form.

“B-but I thought he was,” Rin stammered, flustered. She covered her face with her hands, hiding the bright red flush of her embarrassment. “Oh no,” her hands muffled her moan.

“What? Did that jerk do anything to you?” Kakashi’s voice rose with his temper.

“No, no no no, he didn’t. It’s just, oh,” Rin let her hands fall, though her face remained bright red. She looked everywhere but at Kakashi and sucked in a deep breath to sustain her through the torrent of words that followed.

“He-he came up to me after target practice and asked me if I wanted to go to the new puppy café, and…”

“Wait; what?” Kakashi interrupted, but Rin continued.

“… That really should’ve been my first clue because, you know, the puppies growled at him and then they wouldn’t come near us, gosh, I can’t believe I didn’t catch it right then…”

“Konoha has a puppy café?” Kakashi attempted again.

“… And then he offered to pay, and _everyone_ knows you never do that, which you really should fix that character flaw Kakashi because not everyone is going to be as nice as Minato-sensei…”

“What’s the name of it?” He tried again, with growing irritation.

“… But I can’t believe I didn’t realize it when Gai won at Rock-Paper-Scissors, and he just ran off like a crazy person without even naming the ridiculous punishment he had in mind for the loser…”

“Rin! What’s the name?” Kakashi put both hands on Rin’s shoulders to gain her attention.

“What?” Rin’s eyes locked onto Kakashi’s, finally aware that he was asking a question.

“The name of the puppy café,” he said as he searched her eyes.

“_Sit and Stay_, why?”

“Um, where is it?” He mumbled his question as a blush began to seep into his cheeks.

“Oh! It’s—”

“**Bakashi!**” The sound of yet another adolescent’s voice was heard just before its owner appeared. Kakashi dodged the flying kick that was aimed at him and kicked at his assailant instead.

“Damn it,” Obito pushed himself up and off the ground. “One of these days, I’m going to kick _you_ in the face,” he checked to make sure he still had all of his teeth.

“Anyway,” Obito dusted himself off as he joined his teammates. “Is he bothering you, Rin?” He puffed his chest out.

“No, Obito!” Rin scolded her teammate.

“Pfft, like you could do anything about it,” Kakashi muttered under his breath.

“What was that, _Bakashi_?” Obito snarled in reply.

“Enough!” Rin shut her eyes tightly as she shouted, drowning out the quiet _pop_ that announced their sensei’s arrival. “I have had **enough** of _boys_ and… and _kicking_,” she continued to rant until Obito elbowed her to attention.

“What’s going on, you three?” Minato eyed them suspiciously.

“Nothing,” all three replied quickly.

“Okay,” Minato drew the word out, knowing it was clearly something, but thought better of asking further.

He turned to his only female student. “Rin, is this a bad time?”

“No, Minato-sensei. Did you need something?” Her cheerful personality returned when she addressed him.

“I passed Kumade Toriichi lying on the road not far from here, at first I thought he was—” he stopped at the cold, disgusted glare that Kakashi shot at him. “Never mind what I thought,” Minato stopped again when he glanced at Obito, who had turned his back to them and quietly snickered to himself.

Minato decided to ignore that, too. “As I was saying, Kumade looks like he’s in rough shape, so I thought it would be an opportunity for you to practice some of your medical training, Rin.” He smiled at her. “However, if this is a bad time, I can take him to the hospital.”

“Don’t you worry, Minato-sensei, I’ll take _care_ of **Kumade**!” Rin stomped off, leaving her teammates staring after her in silent surprise.

“Well,” Minato looked at his two remaining students, issued a bland, confused smile to them, and disappeared without finishing his sentence.

“Are you the one that pummeled Kumade?” Kakashi asked Obito in a hushed voice.

“Yeah, but only because I thought he was you!” Obito thrust his hands in his pockets.

“Tch,” Kakashi folded his arms across his chest and looked in the opposite direction. “Hey,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?” Obito spat back.

Kakashi exhaled in exasperation. “Have you ever heard of a place called _Sit and Stay_?”

“Oh, yeah! It’s that new puppy café in the Uchiha district next to that bakery_, Muffins by Mangekyous_! They’re really cute—I mean cool. It’s cool. They’re tough,” he glanced sideways at Kakashi. “You know, for puppies.”

“Yeah?” Kakashi uncrossed his arms and turned to face Obito. “I’m thinking of checking it out.”

“Don’t think I’m buying, _Bakashi_,” Obito blustered.

“Whatever,” Kakashi replied, lacing his fingers together behind his head as he walked in the direction of the Uchiha district, with Obito racing to catch up to him.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
To be a member, you must be:  
-at least 16 years old  
-able to play nice with others in a multishipping community


End file.
